Terrible Two
by DaLantis
Summary: Kaitou Kid and Shinichi Kudo were rivals who enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, but that all changes when they become the ones hunted. Join the shrunken duo as they race to find a cure and take down a criminal organization once and for all.
1. Rivals

**Alternate Universe**

 **Terrible Two's**

 **Part 1**

 _"_ _Hurry Shin-chan!" Kaito screamed as he ran a few paces ahead of the slighter detective._

 _Behind them, the echoed steps of their pursuers followed them through the cold night air of the theme park._

 _The two teens who now ran as though their lives depended on it, which they did, drew the attention of random bystanders everywhere, but no one gave it much thought as the two continued on, out of sight. However, had one looked close enough, they would have noted the white tailored suit of the infamous Kaitou Kid and perhaps they would have recognized the facial features of Japan's number one crime stopper, Shinichi Kudo._

 _That night however, that cold and dreary night, not a single person could remember the two teens who had passed in a flash, hidden by the shadows. No one would recall the screams that occurred ten minutes after, when the two rival's lives were changed forever; only because no one had been left alive to tell the tale._

 ** _It all started that very night…_**

 **[1 Hour Earlier]**

Shinichi Kudo stood on the rooftop overlooking Japan. The lights of the city seemed to sparkle within his eyes and the beauty that was the life below had never felt more electrifying then it did on a night of a heist.

Staring off with the composer of this nights fabtabulous circus of lights, glamor, and magic, was Kaitou Kid, the infamous Magician under the moonlight or Thief Kid as he was otherwise known.

"Meitantei~" Kid grinned, "Always a pleasure to see my favorite critic."

Shinichi just huffed.

He had been chasing kid for the better part of six months and while he should hate the thief for doing what he does, he honestly had come to somewhat respect the stubborn magician for the pure fairy-tale like charm that he shared with the world. While he faced death around every corner on a daily basis, Shinichi never seemed to face as much when the Kid was around and for some reason, that made the heists even more special in his own opinion.

Still, he couldn't let Kid know he didn't actually hate the thief. It would go to his head.

"Give me back the jewel, Kid," Shinichi demanded, his hand outstretched, "You and I both know you don't _actually_ want it."

Kid stared at the detective with a frozen grin. Inside, Kaito was wondering just how much the detective actually knew about him and his mission. Did he truly understand that Kaito never chose to be a thief or was he merely guessing based on the information he had been able to ascertain from previous encounters?

Kaito guessed it was the latter, though he couldn't blame him. No one would truly think a thief as famous as Kaitou Kid was a mere sixteen year old boy trying avenger his father and save the planet. Heck, not even _he_ actually believed it sometimes and he was the one _doing_ it.

"No can do, Meitantei~" Kid cackled, "You need to ask nicely and in a polite manner."

The whoosh of a soccer ball slamming into the railing beside his hand made the thief freeze as the ball rolled back to the rather apathetic looking detective who merely smirked at the look the thief was now giving him.

"Something wrong, _Kaitou Kid-san~"_ the detective mocked _and_ _Oh_ , if Kid could wipe that stupid, little smirk off his face, he would…

Kid froze, his attention no longer on the detective but on the sight only he could see in the building behind the cocky investigator. Narrowing his eyes and zooming in with his monocle, he scowled at the sight of his arch nemesis, Snake the assassin.

Shinichi frowned and peered closer at the thief before him. He no longer seemed to be looking at him but rather at something behind him. Curious, he started to turn when a hand on his arm suddenly stopped him.

Snapping his head up, Shinichi was about to jerk back and ask the thief what he thought he was doing, but the pressure the thief placed on his arm and the serious gaze on his face was enough to make Shinichi pause.

"Here is the jewel, Meitantei," he whispered, his breath hot against Kudo's ear. "So sorry I couldn't play this night."

With those words, the thief ran for the end of the building and vanished over the side and into the night. Shinichi ran to the edge, peering over the side for any sight of the thief's white hang glider, but saw nothing.

"Did he even leave?" Shinichi whispered aloud.

Suddenly a shot in the dark echoed through the night in the direction the thief might have gone and Shinichi felt his blood run cold. Stuffing the jewel into his coat pocket, he raced down the stairs past the trapped policemen of the Kid task force and out into the cold night air.

 **T_T**

Shinichi slowed to a stop, his breath visible in the cold of the night as he peered around the street in which he found himself. Walking in the direction, he was certain he had heard the shot, he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of a shooter in the vicinity.

What he wasn't expecting was what actually happened. One moment he was passing a dark empty alley and the next thing he knew, hands were descending on him, yanking him into the darkness and covering his mouth from any noise he might have made. The only thing that stopped him from fighting the sudden assault on his person were the whispered tones of the man behind him.

"It's okay Meitantei," the person whispered, "It's only me. Please don't scream."

Shinichi calmed and he could feel the relieved exhale of the person behind him.

"Promise not to scream?" he whispered in his ear.

Shinichi nodded, curious yet hesitant to honor his deal. What if this was a trick of some sort? Then again, he had never heard anyone say anything about the thief kidnapping someone or murdering anyone, so he doubted that was the case.

Slowly the hands released him, as though waiting for a sign the detective might try to scream for help anyways. Kudo however was nothing if not a man of his word and he watched in a strange sort of fascination as the thief's hands lowered and the man behind him relaxed ever the slightest.

Turning, he stared at the thief with a hard look, evaluating him as he scanned his person. Nothing seemed out of place and yet he knew the thief wouldn't land unless something had happened.

"So… what happened?" Shinichi whispered, waiting.

The thief stared him and Kudo guessed he was sizing him up, trying to understand how much he was safe to tell him.

"Nothing important," the thief mused, and Kudo sighed. Seems the thief didn't think the detective could be trusted so easily.

"That gun going off wasn't anything not important," Shinichi snapped, "what really happened?"

Kid glowered.

"You are far too curious for your own good Meitantei. As I said, nothing truly important occurred, just a slight reunion with an old acquaintance."

Kudo cocked an eyebrow.

"A friend of yours?"

The thief snorted. "Hardly."

Seeing he wasn't going to get anything else out of the stubborn criminal, he was just about to step out of the alley and head home when a hand yanked him back.

"Watch it, you…" he froze, suddenly noticing the paleness the other now displayed and the tension around the thief's eyes. "You…"

Kid winced, but attempted to hide it. If the expression the detective was anything to go by, that meant he had failed miserably.

"We don't have time to talk now," he whispered, "We need to move. If they find us…"

"They?"

Kid sighed and counted to ten. He really didn't have time to deal with twenty questions.

"Just follow me and keep up."

Moving stealthily through the shadows, Shinichi followed Kid down the street, somewhat in awe of the man's ability to move without making a sound. He attempted to do the same, but he found himself stumbling or kicking a pebble every so often and to both of them, with the tension of the unknown surrounding them, it sounded insanely loud.

Slowing to a stop, Kid yanked Shinichi into another alley and gave the sign to stay silent and hunker down in the shadows. Both remained still as they waited. For what, Shinichi didn't know, but they waited.

After several minutes, the sound of barely audible footsteps seemed to draw closer. Shinichi wondered if anyone could hear his heart beating, it sounded so loud in the dead silence of the night. Staring just above the thief's head, he watched with curiosity and uncertainty as a man suddenly appeared in the entrance of the alleyway.

The man looked mean, Shinichi noted in his mind, his appearance rugged and unkempt. He made Kudo shiver and the detective knew almost immediately this man was dangerous.

Said man looked around the alley, his eyes narrowed, but slowly he moved on down the road and Kid relaxed in front of him ever so slightly making Shinichi himself relax. He had never seen the thief so tense before.

"Alright, come on. Quietly," Kaito whispered, beckoning to the detective who gave a soundless nod of acknowledgement.

Slowly the two stepped out into the night and stayed hunkered in the shadows. Sprinting beneath the streetlamps, yet in the shadow of the nearby buildings, they made their way further down the road until finally, Kid slowed and slumped to the side, his hands braced against his side.

"Are you alright?" Shinichi whispered, causing the thief to flinch.

Kaito nodded, having forgotten the detective was even following him.

Kudo said nothing, but he did press his lips together, unimpressed by the lie. He could tell the other was hurt, though he didn't know how badly.

"Here, let me take a look…"

Kudo started forward, but the magician held him off and stepped back.

"Not now. We need to get further away first. If he or one of his team finds us, we could be in serious trouble."

Shinichi sighed, conceding the point.

"Should you change?" Kudo asked, pointing at the magician's attire.

The thief just smirked. "Want to know who I am so badly, Meitantei?" he teased.

Kudo frowned, but the thief just smiled, his expression softening ever so slightly.

"Thank you for your concern, but at the moment, I am well enough to continue and no, my uniform does not need changed. This time of night, who would truly think they see Kaitou Kid walking down the street?"  
Kudo huffed, but he supposed the thief had a valid point. It was nearing three in the morning. Hardly anyone but drunks would be out this time of night.

A shout suddenly shook the two from the silence that formed between them. Startled, Kudo took off after the source and the thief growled behind him, following.

"Meitantei, didn't I just say we needed to keep a low profile? That does not mean running off to every crime scene in…" he stopped and stared just behind the detective as the two rounded the corner of the amusement park entrance.

Standing there were three men dressed in black over the body of an unknown woman, all staring at the Detective and thief as the two rivals stared back.

The movement of one of the men pulling a gun snapped Kuod out of his frozen frame of mind and he grabbed the thief and yanked him back around as the two shot through the theme park, dodging obstacles left and right, as well as the occasional person staring at them wide eyed in wonder.

The first shot shook them as they snapped their heads back and watched as the body of the person they passed fell in a pool of their own blood. Racing and trying to steer clear of anyone else who might fall prey to the three in black closing in on them, they were nearly to the exit when it happened.

"Ugh!"

Shinichi skid to a halt and sprinted back to the side of the fallen thief. He stared in horror at the growing mass of red on the pure white color of the magician's suit. Had he been shot or was this because of the earlier incident? Shinichi wondered, but he didn't have time to ponder. Yanking the thief up and half carrying him, he continued to hurry towards the exit, but they just couldn't get there fast enough.

Something hard snapped his head around and he nearly blacked out from the pain as he collapsed onto the cool concrete, the weight of his burden beneath him.

"They saw too much," a cold, emotionless voice replied, "Do away with them."

Shinichi could barely make out one of the figures drawing a gun.

"No," the first one snapped, "too messy and too much attention. They are only kids, so let's do away with them in a more… discreet manner."

"APTX, right Gin?" one whispered, excited.  
"Correct," the one named Gin replied, "let the poison eat away at their system and fad without a trace. That way, none of this can be tied back to us."

"What about the bodies of the dead behind us?"

"Bury them in the southern grove. No one will think assassins had anything to do with it; it's just not our way."

As the laughter of the men echoed through his head, Kudo felt the sharp sting of a needle and then darkness consumed him.

 **[Present Time]**

Blinking open tired eyes, the boy stretched, but a sudden sharp pain through his head stopped him, causing him to grimace. Confused, he placed a hand to his head and brought it back, staring at the red now coating his small fingers.

Small…

…fingers…

Staring, he glanced down and yelped at what he found. His clothes swam upon his now tiny frame and he felt alien as he stared at the buildings around him that seemed so much bigger than they had before. Just what had happened?

A groan beneath him had his attention snapping back to the clothes and he stared slacked-jaw at the boy beside him. The kid looked just like him in appearance, though his hair was a bit messier and his skin just slightly more tanned. The eyes blinking up at him, riddled with pain and confusion were slightly more violet, but so very close to his own physical appearance.

Memories from before the darkness rushed back to him and he stared at the other, a bit hesitant to confirm his suspicions.

"K-Kid?"

The boy turned to him and stared with obvious confusion at the detective.

"Meitantei?" he whispered, blinking as he attempted to sit up, only to gasp in pain.

Concerned, Shinichi helped the other to sit straight as he pulled the pile of clothes down just a smidge to see the wound hidden below. The bloody mess seemed much more serious on the body of a small child and Kudo felt his concern heighten for the thief as he seemed dazed. Then again, he thought to himself as he took in his own body once again, he wasn't the only one a bit dazed feeling.

Just what did those men do to them?

He remembered them talk about some sort of poison called… what was it again? AP…APTX? Was it what changed them into… into children?

"W's go'n on?" the thief slurred, his voice childish and weak.

Kudo sighed. How to explain…

The sudden sound of foosteps had the detective jumping up, his shirt still hanging off of him as he stood in front of the magician, ready to defend them if he must.

To his surprise and slight relief, a police officer turned the corner, his flashlight nearly blinding the two children who closed their eyes, flinching at the brightness.

"Kids…" the man muttered frowning, "who are you boys? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, having an officer appear didn't seem like such a good thing. Just how was he going to explain to this man what had happened? Would he even believe him? He highly doubted it. Even Shinichi Kudo would have had a hard time believing someone could be shrunk with a poison by a criminal organization told to him by a child was the supposed victim. Yeahhhhh, he would have thought the kid crazy, or at least making up a story for attention.

The slight intake of air behind him had him remembering that Kaitou Kid was also with him and that could only spell more trouble if someone took a closer look at their clothes. Quickly deciding on a story, Shinichi took a deep breath and was just about to go into a full blown account of the events he wanted the officer to believe happened when a sharp cry behind him had him spinning around to stare wide eyed at the now bawling thief.

Literally… bawling. The kid was sitting there like the five or six year old child he now was, crying large crocodile tears that just made you want to offer the boy puppies and candies galore.

It seemed the officer felt the same thing.

"W-what's wrong boy-o?" he asked, kneeling beside the thief turned child.

"We was cwimbing the gate and I fwell and hit my side. I want my mommy. It hwt me."

The childlike slur in the words was convincing to both the officer and Shinichi, but he honestly wasn't sure if it was more the thief trying to make his voice more convincing or if he honestly couldn't speak straight. Shinichi guessed it might be a little of both.

"Hurt your side you say?" the officer asked, reaching forward.

The boy reached out like a baby wanting its papa to pick it up and the man let down his guard. It was all Kid needed as he released a sudden can of knockout gas. Shinichi who had come to know the noise, quickly covered his mouth and nose as the thief grabbed up the clothes and snatched the detectives hand as he hurried through the exit and down the street to the closest dark alley. Slowing the thief panted and Shinichi stared at him.

"Why did you do that?!" he demanded, "What if he tells what he saw?!"

"Who is going to believe him? Seriously, the guy smelt of alcohol and the fact that two children outwitted him would hardly be told to just anyone, since it would also make him the laughing stock of the entire department. Let's not forget the _al-co-hol_ ," the thief reiterated in a 'duh' sort of manner, "he will think he imagined us and even if he didn't, someone else might think he did and he wouldn't want someone testing his alcohol levels. I would say we are in the clear."

Shinichi could only sigh and shake his head. He honestly couldn't argue with that logical.

"Alright, so now what? We are… we can't exactly go just anywhere looking like this?"

"Why not?" the thief asked, clearly confused.

"Hello! We are children now and those guys, they weren't normal. They were assasins and they think they killed the two nosy teens who witnessed too much. If they find out we are alive…"

Kaito suddenly understand and he frowned, aggravated by the realization.

"They would come after us to finish the job and possibly, anyone else who might have found out what we saw and heard."

"Exactly."

Kaito growled.

"So where exactly do you expect us to go?!"

Shinichi stared at him, his mind racing.

"I think… I think I might have someone in mind."

Kaito frowned.

"You do?"

"Yeah, but… honestly, I don't know what he can do but he might be able to find a way to cure us. First though, we just need to convince him we are who we say we are."

"Yeah," Kaito nodded, "and your plan to do that is?"

Shinichi shrugged.

"Who knows."

Walking down the street, his shirt still draped around him like a blanket, Kid could only stare.

"Who knows, he says," the thief scoffed, but inside his fears were rising, "who knows…" he repeated. Would he ever see home again?

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Like you may have guessed, this is the rendition of the story with both Kaito and Shinichi as shrunken children. Please review and let me know your thoughts and then, on to part 2!**


	2. Brothers

**Alternate Universe**

 **Terrible Two's**

 **Part 2**

Agasa stared at the children standing in the doorway of his home.

"Who…did you say you are?"

 **T_T**

Shinichi stared up at the small house in front of him in silence. This was the only place he could think of to take them too. The question was, could he convince the good professor to believe it was truly him, Kudo Shinichi?

"Where are we?" a voice behind him whispered, slightly irritated.

Ah yes. And there was also the small issue of Kaitou Kid to explain as well. (Sighs) This was going to go just peachy, wasn't it?

"A friend of mine lives here," Shinichi whispered back to the shrunken thief who just rolled his eyes. Like he didn't know that. He wanted a name, not an obvious fact.

"Come on. We need to hurry. It's almost dawn."

Kaito stared up at the rising sun and narrowed his eyes. So it was…

"Come on!" hissed the detective.

Kaito hurried forward, a hand pressing the wound in his side. It seemed in their haste to leave, the detective had once again forgotten Kaito's injury. Still, he knew now wasn't the time to worry about such a thing. Then again, when would be a good time?

Kudo took a deep breath and knocked, bracing himself. He knew his story would be a doozy to take in and believe.

The door opened and a tired looking professor dressed in his usual white lab coat stepped out, blinking in confusion at the two children before him, wearing large unfitting t-shirts that seemed to hang on them like a dress.

"What can I do for you kids?" he asked kindly.

Kudo sighed.

"You are never going to believe this professor, but we need your help."

Agasa stared.

"And you are?"

The boy's gaze turned determined.

"Shinichi Kudo."

T_T

Agasa could only stare, certain he hadn't heard the boy correctly.

"Who… did you say you are?"

The child sighed.

"It's me professor. Shinichi Kudo."

Agasa really wanted to slam the door shut and go back to bed, because that certainly couldn't have been what the boy said and yet as he peered more closely at the child before him, he noticed the slight physical features that did resemble the teen detective he cared so much about.

Shinichi could see the professor studying him and quickly hurried to elaborate.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but last night I and…" he glanced back at the thief who stood watching them with a resigned expression. "Well, him, ran into some shady characters who we think were in the middle of murdering someone when we stumbled upon them. They tried to kill us by using a new poison it seemed they hadn't used many times before. Instead of killing us though, it… well it shrunk us into children."

Agasas expression turned thoughtful.

"I know you need time, Doc," the thief behind them stated, "but we should go inside. Out here in front of God and everybody isn't a good place for a chat such as this one."

As though having just noticed the other boy, the scientist nodded and hurriedly beckoned them in. Shutting the front door, he turned to them, about to ask a question when he noticed the boy in the back swaying.

"Shinichi, is he…"

Kudo snapped his head around to face Kaito just as the thief's legs gave out. Agasa luckily reached forward just in time, catching the young boy who gasped in pain. Worried, he rushed the child over to the couch and laid him down, gently peeling back the large articles of white clothing. He frowned when he took in the bloodied and slightly infected wound.

"This is serious," he muttered more to himself.

Shinichi however heard it and felt his own concern heighten. How could he have forgotten the thief was so badly injured? Shaking his head, he could only sigh to himself. He knew why he had forgotten. With everything that happened and how professionally Kid had handled the cop, he hadn't thought much about the others wound. Now… he hoped they hadn't waited too long.

A knock on the door startled them both from their thoughts.

"Were you… expecting someone?" Shinichi whispered and Agasa face palmed. He had forgotten.

"Yeah… Ran was going to come over and borrow a book from me. I hadn't…" he stopped and hesitated, "I hadn't expecting this."

Kudo nodded _. He_ hadn't been expecting this either.

"Alright we need a plan. She knows me as Shinichi. What if she sees through me at this size as well?"

"Is that really a problem?" Agasa questioned, frowning, "she is your friend, surely she…"

"No," Kudo snapped, "if she finds out and for some reason it gets out to the assassins that I am still alive, they will hunt me down and kill her. I can't let that happen. She can't die because of me."

"Shinichi, surely they won't…"

"I am a famous Detective, Agasa and they saw my face up close. I doubt it will be hard for them to track. Also, when they find out I didn't die, which will be obvious when no word about the famous teen detective's death comes out in the morning paper, they will check into everyone who is considered a close contact of mine. She can't know… for her own safety."

Agasa sighed.

"Very well Shinichi," he said as the knocking persisted and grew louder, "what should I tell her?"  
"I… I don't know. I will think of something."

Agasa nodded and started towards the door as the small drunken detective wracked his brain. What could he tell her?

"S-Shinichi-san," a voice whispered.

Kudo turned to the thief who now stared at him through pained eyes, "c-connect us to you. The real you. We need…to discover… the truth. What better way… then…another detective?"

Shinichi stared at him. That… was actually a really smart idea.

As if reading his thoughts, the thief snorted.

"I do have those… once in a… while."

Kudo grinned, but the expression vanished from his face as Ran walked in, talking a mile a minute to the professor about the book she wanted to borrow. She stopped however, when she noticed the two boys staring at her.

"Oh," she cooed, smiling, "who are these little guys?"

Agasa and Shinichi shared a look over her head.

"You are just so cute," she started, coming ever closer.

Shinichi felt himself blush, but he backed up, still unsure what to tell her as his mind raced to come up with something. Kid watched him, but he didn't have the energy to assist. He could only hope the brilliant detective had a plan.

Bumping into the bookcase, Shinichi stared at books beside him and a sudden inspiration came to mind.

"Err… Nee-chan," he smiled cutely as he spoke in a childish tone, "Shinichi-nii has told me a lot about you."

Ran blinked.

"You know Shinichi?"

"Shinichi-nii is my… my cousin," the boy hurried to explain, "my parents live in America and sent me here to live with Shinichi. Do you know where he is?"

The girl frowned.

"Unfortunately I don't. I checked by his house earlier but he wasn't home. He should be later." She narrowed her eyes and moved closer, studying the small child, "you look a lot like Shinichi. I never heard him talk about his cousin before. What's your name?"

Kudo chuckled nervously, glancing at the thief who was watching him with partial focus. Swallowing, he glanced again at the books closest to him.

"My name is… is… Conan."

Ran blinked.

"Conan?"

"Yes, Conan…Edogawa."

The girl stared at him.

"That's a strange name." Her gaze flickered to the thief who tried to appear more aware than he actually was, "is he your brother?"

Shinichi shared a half amused glanced with the thief. It was truly their best option right now.

"Yeah, he's my younger brother, uh… Arthur?"

Kaito wrinkled his nose at the name and Shinichi just rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

"Maurice Arthur Edogawa," he stated again.

"Maurice, huh?" Ran giggled, "Must be an American name?"

"French actually," the ill child replied with a smile, knowing exactly where the detective had gotten the inspiration. "You can call me Marti though for short," he decided. He really didn't care for the name Maurice any better than he had Arthur, but Marti was at least a bit better sounding.

The girl smiled, but it quickly dispated into a frown as the child suddenly coughed and gasped a bit. Shinichi felt his face pale. The thief looked bad. Really bad.

"Sorry, Ran-chan, but these boys are tired from their flight and M-Marti-kun is not feeling well. Do you mind if I bring you the book later today?"

"Oh sure, let me know if you need anything."

The girl quickly left the house and Agasa sighed in relief before hurrying to the child's side.

"What really happened to him?" he asked Shinichi.

"Shot by a snipers bullet."

Agasa stared at him.

"Who is he?"

The thief tensed and Shinichi hesitated. Agasa, noticing the look frowned.

"Nevermind. I think I know anyways."

Carefully removing the white suit articles and the blue button down dress shirt and red tie (oh yeah, he knew for sure who this boy was), he inspected the inflamed area before hurrying to get water and alcohol.

Shinichi watched in silence at the doctor worked, thinking over the story he had just told Ran. He would have to make sure it stuck or she and everyone else would be in danger. The question was… how?

Silently, the three put their minds together and began to think out a plan in their own, strategic way.

 **T_T**

That night, Shinichi yawned and sat up, stretching as he peered down at the sleeping thief. Or at least, he had though the thief was sleeping.

"How long have you been awake?" he whispered.

One eye snapped open as an amused, weak smile followed.

"Not long. You were snoring."

Kudo snorted. "That's what most people do at night when sleeping."

Kid just smirked.

"So… brothers huh?"

Shinichi shrugged.

"It's all I could think up at the time. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah," the thief sighed, "we need to work together if we are planning to find a way to cure ourselves and take down that group of assassins who could do us in. Being brothers would be the most obvious and least problematic way."

Shinichi nodded.

"That was my thought as well."

"I could have done without you saying you're older though."

Kudo huffed.

"You would point that out. It's true though isn't it? You looked and still look, younger than me."

"When were you born?"

Shinichi hummed.

"May 4th of course."

Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"What year?"

Shinichi told him and the thief could only stare in horror.

"You are older than me!"

The detective smirked.

"See. How much older?"

The thief looked away, muttering, but the detective heard it and smirked.

"An entire year, huh?"

"Oh shut up," the thief spat, pouting.

Shinichi chuckled.

"Because _that,_ makes you look so much older."

The thief just ignored him, shifting ever so slightly, careful of his wound.

"So wait… that means you're only sixteen!"  
Kaito stared at him.

"Yeah? So?"

"But I mean… you… I… the Kid… how…"

"Oh," the thief whispered, knowing what he was talking about, "Perhaps one day Meitantei, I might explain."

The detective went silent. Ah, so the thief still felt he couldn't trust him yet. Well… it was only to be expected wasn't it?

"In the morning, we need to decide what to do. We can't stay here forever."

Kaito nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow we will think of a plan, for now… let's just sleep. I don't know about you, but I could really use it."

Shinichi nodded.

"Alright. Goodnight…"

Kaito hesitated.

"Just call me Marti. That is my name now, isn't it?"

The detective nodded.

"I suppose it is. Goodnight Marti."

Kaito closed his eyes.

"Goodnight…Conan."

And the two boys drifted to sleep on their separate couches…

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! Chapter three coming soon!_**


	3. Cousins

**Alternate Universe:**

 **Terrible Twos**

 **Part 3**

 _And the two boys drifted to sleep on their separate couches…_ dead to the world and their current problem and yet, their minds refused to rest as nightmares began their terrible barrage of torment and fear, causing the two to cry out for a reprieve.

Startled awake, Shinichi sat up in a cold sweat only to find Kaito already awake, staring at him.

"You alright?" the thief whispered.

"Y-yeah. You?"

"Yeah," the other said, his voice faint.

"Nightmare?"

Kaito nodded.

"The organization?"

Shinichi also nodded. Seems they both had fears concerning the assassins last night.

"Want to talk about it?" Kudo whispered.

The thief shrugged.

"Not much to tell. They poisoned us, we lived, they killed our families and then they killed us."

Shinichi nodded. It was close to his own.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"So… Maurice huh?" Kaito asked with obvious amusement.

Shinichi chuckled.

"I thought Maurice Leblanc suited you more than Arthur Conan Doyle."

Kaito smirked.

"I suppose it does. Lupin has always been my favorite read."

Shinichi snorted, shaking his head.

"Why am I not surprised."

The two sat in amiable silence for a bit before finally Shinichi stretched and stood up.

"I want some coffee. You want anything?"

Kaito winced a bit at the pull he felt in his side when standing up. The doc had done well stitching him up, but it would be a few days before he felt right a rain again.

"Just milk for me, please."

Shinichi nodded and headed into the kitchen. Kaito followed him at a much slower pace as he took a seat at the table.

Soon, the detective and thief sat across from one another, enjoying the silence and their desired beverages when the professor rushed into the room, eyes wide.

 _"_ _Where are they?!"_

"Where are who?" Shinichi asked, confused.

The professor stared at them before sighing in relief. "N-Never mind."

The two boys shared a knowing look.

"Nightmares, professor?" Kaito asked.

The man blinked.

"How did you know?"

Shinichi gave a sympathetic smile.

"Most men don't come in screaming while wearing only their nighty."

Agasa stared down at his white night shirt before quickly hurrying back into his room. The two chuckled as the door slammed shut behind him.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Kaito asked, sipping his milk.

Shinichi was silent for a moment, contemplating his words before he spoke. He cradled the coffee to him like a baby, enjoying its aroma.

"You were right about what you said yesterday. We need the help of a detective around if we plan to go after the organization. Unfortunately, I know of only one person who might be able to take us in without any real problem or suspicion regarding our identities."

"And that would be?"  
Shinichi sighed. "You're not going to like this."

Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"You're not thinking Kogoro Mouri-san, are you?"

Kudo winced.

"Well…"

"Isn't he like…the densest detective in the world?!" Kaito gaped.

"He isn't _that_ bad," Shinichi defended, "but he is… pretty bad."

Kaito sighed.

"I suppose you have a plan?"

"I'm working on it," Kudo nodded, "Just give me a little time."

 **T_T**

Ran hummed happily, cleaning the guest sitting area of the Mouri Detective Agencies front room when a knock on the door startled her from her work.

"Coming," she sang, sweeping open the door with a flourish.

She blinked when she saw the two boys from yesterday standing there.

"Oh hello Conan-kun. Marti-kun. What can I do for you boys?"

"Ran-onee-chan," Conan whined in his best children's voice, "Shinichi-nii still isn't home."

Ran frowned.

"That's strange. He was supposed to be. Come in, okay? I will try calling him."

The two boys stepped inside the agency and took a seat on the couch as Ran vanished up the stairs.

"You know the plan?" Conan whispered, handing the thief his cell phone.

Kaito nodded as he took the offered device and cleared his throat. The phone soon began to vibrate in his hand and he answered it in a slow and calm manner.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice exactly like that of Shinichi Kudo.

Conan could only shake his head, amazed. The thief was perfect at voice mimicry to the point it was almost scary.

"They are there already?... Calm down Ran, I didn't know that. Okay, well I can't leave right now. I am working a really important case… I know they are my cousins…" the thief sighed as though resigned to her rebukes as Shinichi might have, "Okay. Could you watch them for me? I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

Kaito paused and glanced at Shinichi. "…Yeah, I'll be careful, Ran. Thanks. Give my cousins my love… Uh-huh… bye."

Kaito snapped the phone shut and handed it back to the detective who stared at it in deep thought. He had been able to hear everything Ran had said and he was surprised by how concerned she had sounded on the phone. Was she really that worried about him?

Shinichi quickly hid the phone back in his pocket as the teen walked down the stairs, a forced smile on her face.

"Unfortunately Shinichi won't be back for a while. He is working a case right now. He did ask me if I could watch you. Would that be alright? Would you mind living with me until he returns? I'm sure my dad wouldn't care."

The two shared a look as though debating the question before they both smiled identical twin grins.

"Sure, Onee-chan," they replied.

She blinked.

"Are you guys sure you aren't twins?" she laughed, "That was too cute."

Conan felt his cheeks flush red and glared daggers when he saw her words didn't affect the thief at all. Kaito merely flashed a wider smile making the teen chuckle.

"Well, come on then. Let's go see my dad. We will need his okay before I can just move you in with us."

The two glanced at each other as she started towards the office.

"How do you think he will handle this?" Kaito whispered.

Shinichi sighed.

"You'll see. All I will say is, it won't be pretty."

And Kaito found he was oddly curious.

 **T_T**

"WHAT?! That boyfriend of yours just ups and vanishes into thin air and expects us to look after these two brats?!"

"Dad!" Ran rebuked, hands on her hips, "It's not their fault!"

"Yeah, it's your boyfriends! I always knew that kid was trouble."

Kaito snickered as Conan just glared, annoyed at the older man.

"Don't give me that eye, boy," Mouri growled, noticing the glare, "It is your cousin's fault. I can't help it if he's a troublemaker."

Ran groaned. "Daaaaad."

Kogoro sighed. "Fine, they can stay. Throw them in your old play room. We don't use it for nothing but storage anyhow."

Still grumbling from his chair, Ran quickly ushered the boys out and closed the door on her fathers complaints.

"Sorry about that. He really is a nice guy, just stressed lately. Buisness has been rather… low lately. I suppose that's good, but… well…"

"We understand Nee-chan," Kaito quipped, smiling.

She smiled back.

"Thanks Marti-kun. Alright boys, this way."

The two followed her up the stairs to the furthest door at the back of the hall. Turning the handle, the three stepped and coughed at the slight musty smell.

"Mold," Ran said, wrinkling her nose. "I will clean this room up. How about you guys go grab your stuff from Professor Agasa okay? Come back here when you're ready."

The two nodded and hurried down the stairs and out the door. As soon as the agency door closed behind them, they exhaled in relief.

"I get the feeling the next couple months won't be magic and roses," Kaito grouched, "Mouri didn't seem exactly happy to have us."

"I told you it wouldn't be pretty," Shinichi sighed, "we don't really have any stuff with us. She will be suspicious."

Kaito hummed.

"I think I can take care of that."

Kudo frowned, his gaze narrowing.

"You're not going to steal the stuff are you?"

"No!" Kaito snapped, "I also have friends, you know. Give me your phone."

Shinichi sighed and handed over the cellular device as the Kid skillfully dialed in the memorized digits, then placed it to his ear.

"…Jii-chan?" he said in his usual Kid voice, his tone grim. "I need your help."

 **T_T**

"Young master, are you sure you don't wish to come and live with me?" the old man asked, a clear invitation in his tone.

Kaito smiled kindly at his faithful friend, which made Kudo glance at the two with obvious interest. He had never seen Kid smile so… warmly, before. The old man who was masked so Conan wouldn't be able to see his face glanced at the detective before turning back to his "young master".

"Afraid not Jii-chan. We…we have to find a way to get the cure for our conditions and until that time, I can't return. I am going to need your help."

The old man nodded fervently as he knelt before Kid and embraced the boy unexpectedly. Kaito froze for a moment before relaxing and leaning into the embrace. It felt odd being hugged like that. After all, Kaito hadn't felt like a kid since he was eight years old and now, being five again… it was, hard to handle. How did one truly act like a child?

"You know you can count on me, young master. Call if you need anything and…" the old man lowered his tone so Shinichi couldn't overhear him. "Kaito-sama… please, be careful."

Kaito smiled.

"I will be Jii-chan. Thanks."

The old man nodded as he sighed and placed the two large black bags beside the boys.

"The one with the blue string is Kudo-kuns. The one with the red string is yours, young master."

Tipping his hat, the old man stood, his face still masked as he turned to Conan.

"Until we meet again, young sir."

Then as though in a puff of smoke, the stranger was gone.

"Your assistant?" Conan asked, curious.

Kaito glanced at him and shrugged.

"From time to time. He is… like Agasa is to you. Someone I trust and someone I turn to when I need help."

Conan nodded as he turned to the black bag sitting beside him.

"So… what exactly did he bring?"

Kaito smirked.

"You'll see."

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _I am really glad to see so many of you liked the first two chapters. I know a couple people were confused about the name Maurice and I know a couple people caught on right away as to why he was named Maurice, so kudos to those who caught on._**

 ** _Thanks for reviewing and thanks for favoriting and following! ^_^_**

 ** _Until next illusion (next chapter), my little detectives!_**


	4. Partners

**Alternate Universe:**

 **Terrible Twos**

 **Part 4**

Conan stared in his bag before looking back up at Kaito with obvious displeasure.

"What?" Kid asked, peeking in the bag, "What's the problem?"

"Do I really have to wear this?" Conan asked, drawing out a pair of rounded glasses with clear disapproval.

"You look too much like Shinichi already. If the organization finds out what its drug actually does, what makes you think they won't notice the similarities? You need to look as different from your usual self as possible. Glasses help."

Kid pushed the frames back into his hand which Shinichi took ever so reluctantly. He didn't seem to mind the rest of the wardrobe quite as much, as he grabbed a shirt and pair of pants more appropriately his size and changed into them.

"We can look through the rest later," Shinichi stated, pulling the bag closed, "it's been a half hour. Knowing Ran, the room is probably spotless by now. She loves cleaning."

Kaito chuckled as the two made their way back inside. Sure enough, the teen was coming down with a bag of trash and a large smile on her face.

"Ah, there you two are. Did you get your things?"

"Yes Ran-onee-chan," Kaito sang with a wide smile.

Ran smiled back, gently patting his shoulder.

"Good. I got the room cleared, but it doesn't have any furniture in it at the moment aside from a bookcase. Would you guys like to go with me to the store and pick some stuff out?"

Shinichi glances at Kaito who shrugged. Why not?

"Sure, Ran-onee-chan," Shinichi nodded enthusiastically.

Ran smiled.

"Alright then, let me tell dad and grab some cash and we will be on our way."

As the teen vanished into the office, the two set their bags to the side, but not before Shinichi noticed Kaito pulling something shiny out.

"What is that?" he whispered, indicating what the thief stuck in his pocket.

Kaito eyed him.

"What does it matter?"

Kudo huffed.

"We are going to be working together. Don't you think we shouldn't have secrets?"

Kaito didn't say a word as Ran reappeared.

"Alright boys, you ready?"

"Yes!" they both hollered in unison and started out the door.

 **T_T**

One thing Shinichi would never again doubt was how well fashioned, the thief seemed to be. The clothes he wore compared to Kudo's were much more sophisticated, while Shinichi's was more athletic in appearance. The bed and nightstand he chose were much more detailed than Shinichi's and even the comforter and pillows he chose were more high quality. If Kudo didn't know better, he would have sworn then and there that Kaitou Kid was a girl in disguise, he was just that picky.

"No Ran," the thief argued with the teen (Shinichi noticed he had dropped the onee-chan). "This comforter doesn't go with that pillow case at all. It needs something… richer, in color."

Ran stared at him.

"You sure like fashion, Marti-kun."

Kaito blinked.

"Err… my mother loves fashion. I guess I got it from her?" he smiled, making sure his cheeks turned a bit red like a kids would.

Shinichi stared at him. Was the thief honestly embarrassed or just acting?

As Ran turned around to look at the pillow cases again, the smile faded. Must have been acting, Shinichi thought and went back to looking for his own pillow case.

Kaito sighed. He had forgotten he wasn't his usual self.

He needed to act more childish; not that she knew his older self. Still, he doubted a five year old was as obsessed with elegance as his teen self. Then again, he thought frowning as he watched her pick up a brightly colored pillow case made of rainbow stitches, he would die if she chose something like that for him. It looked like a unicorn had puked on it.

Shuddering, he went back to searching for his own.

Two hours later, they were happily checking out.

"You guys really know what you like," Ran chuckled, gazing down at the two boys, "are you hungry?"

At that moment, Shinichi's stomach growled.

Kaito and Ran both stared at him, causing the miniature detective to shuffle with embarrassment.

"Err… sorry."

The two laughed.

"I take it that's a yes," she giggled as she removed the bags and placed them in the cart before heading out to the car.

Once everything was loaded, Ran turned around in her seat to see her two little passengers.

"Where would you like to go?"

The two shared a look and Ran gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you guys grew up in America. How about a pancake house?"

"Sure, sounds good," Kaito nodded.

Shinichi shrugged. He wasn't a huge fan of pancakes, but at least that meant there was coffee.

"Alright, pancakes it is," she laughed and pulled out of the parking lot and towards the café near her house.

 **T_T**

Ran and Shinichi could only stare as Kaito ordered food. The boy ate like a horse.

"I want five pancakes, three eggs, and four slices of toast. Oh and I want a side of grits with cheese. And a chocolate milk."

The waitress glanced at Ran who seemed dazed before shrugging and writing the stuff down.

"Can you really eat all that, Marti-kun?" she asked, a bit breathless.

Kaito blinked. Oh yeah, he was five now, wasn't he?

"Yup," he sang cheerfully like a little kid would, "I eat a lot. I'm a growing boy after all."

Shinichi snorted.

"You'll be growing outwards eating like that," he whispered, only loud enough for Kaito to hear.

Ran who was across from them gave the two a funny look as Kuroba glared at Shinichi, huffing.

"And for you, boy-o?" the waitress asked.

"Coffee please," he replied.

Ran immediately rejected that statement.

"Conan-kun, you don't need coffee. It's far too much caffeine for you."

Shinichi stared at her and Ran felt a little guilty, witnessing his heartbroken gaze of horror. Even Kaito beside him didn't laugh, realizing how obsessed the detective was with his morning coffee routine.

"M-Mama always lets him have some of her coffee. Could he… could he share yours?" Kaito asked innocently.

Shinichi snapped his gaze to him, surprised by the offer on his behalf. Ran smiled.

"I suppose a little wouldn't hurt. I will take a small cup of coffee," she told the waitress, "can you bring an extra kid's cup with that?"

The waitress nodded, jotting it down.

"Do you want any food, Conan-kun?"

Shinichi stuttered. "Uh… yeah, uh, just an egg with a side of bacon."

Kaito made a small choking noise and Shinichi turned to him, confused. The thief's face however was unreadable. Shrugging it off as nothing, he listened to Ran as she ordered.

"I will have two pancakes, an egg, and a side of toast please. Oh and a side of sausage."

Shinichi glanced at Kaito and noticed his grimace. Did the thief not like pork or something?

As the waitress walked away, Ran turned back to the two boys.

"So tell me a little about yourselves," she smiled in a friendly, open manner, "how old are you?"

The two shared a look. They knew how old they looked to be, but how old should they say? Shinichi decided going older might be a wiser option since he was certain they would never actually act the age they seemed to be.

"I'm eight," he stated with a proud smile like an older brother normally would, "Marti is seven."

Kaito forced a smile on his face, nodding.

Ran hummed.

"You guys look younger than that."

Conan chuckled nervously.

"Mama always says we are small for our ages, but we will grow big one day."

"Yeah," cheered Kaito, "as big as papa and Shinichi-nii!"

Kudo had to admit, the thief was good. He knew just when to add something to the conversation to make it all that more convincing.

Ran chuckled.

"I see. So, what are your favorite colors?"

"Red," the two answered in unison, staring at each other in surprise.

Ran just laughed.

"You two are so cute. Okay…hmm…new question. What are your favorite sports?"

"Soccer," Shinichi answered, without hesitation.

Ran smiled softly.

"That's Shinichi's favorite as well."

Kudo froze, realizing he had made himself even more like his original form. Kuroba however quickly butted in, gaining her attention.

"I like dodgeball," he cheered, "nobody can beat me."

Ran laughed.

"I'll take your word for it, Marti-kun."

About that time, the waitress returned with their food. Both Shinichi and Ran watched in somewhat awed disgust as Kaito crammed food into his mouth, devouring it within minutes.

"Marti-kun, you really should slow down," she admonished, "you could choke."

Kaito swallowed the last bite and looked shamefully down at his shoes.

"Sorry Ran-onee-chan," he said cutely.

Ran felt her heart soften further.

"Aw, it's okay. You were just hungry. When was the last time you ate?"

Shinichi was also wondering this, but he didn't say a word, knowing he would have to share the answer the thief gave her, though he wondered if it would be the truth or not.

"Hmm," the thief hummed, taking a drink of his chocolate milk through the bendy straw, "last night maybe?"

Ran looked horrified.

"That was nearly an entire day! No wonder you're hungry, poor boy."

Kaito shrugged.

"I wasn't really feeling well."

Ran nodded, remembering him having been laid on the couch the other evening.

"Right, are you feeling better?"

Kaito actually did hurt. His side was really aching, but he was a master at hiding pain from others, so he just smiled.

"Yup!" he cheered.

Shinichi wondered if that was true.

"I notice you don't have any meat on your plate, Marti-kun. Is there a reason?"

Shinichi eyed him, also curious.

Kaito shuffled uneasily.

"I don't care for meat. Especially f-fish."

Ran blinked and Shinichi stared. Kaito looked away, gazing out the window uneasily. He hated people knowing about his fear, though it did help he didn't care for any meat. It made them less suspicious.

Ran shrugged.

"I will try to remember that," she said cheerfully, picking up her coffee and putting a small amount into the kid's cup for Conan.

Shinichi eyes lit up with obvious want.

Kaito attempted to smother down a smile, but he couldn't help the twitch of his lips.

Kudo closed his eyes and relished the feel of the hot drink in his hands before sipping it, inhaling its rich aroma.

"Do you want some sugar or creamer in that?" Ran asked.

Kudo shook his head.

"I like it black."

She stared at him, but shrugged. Maybe that's just how his mom always drank it? She remembered Shinichi always loved his coffee black too.

As the three finished their meal and headed back home, they were all in silent contemplation about the past and the near future.

 **T_T**

Shinichi watched as Ran tucked in the sheets and comforters on the two new beds now set up in the upstairs spare room. On the right side of the room was Shinichi's white oak nightstand, dresser, and squared bed frame complete with his red and black comforter and black cotton pillows. On his nightstand was a soccer lamp and on his dresser sat a single alarm clock.

On the left side of the room was Kaitos red oak nightstand, dresser, and barred bed frame complete with an elegant looking red and white comforter and red gel pillows. On his nightstand was a beautiful crystal lamp and on his dresser was an old fashioned looking clock.

Ran had never seen two brothers so polar opposite each other in style. Even their clothes were different. Conan wore a lot of jeans and sweat pants with hoodies, jackets, and t-shirts. Marti wore black pants and occasional jeans and sweatpants with nice button up shirts, jackets, and couple hoodies and t-shirts.

Their shoes showed their personalities quite well. Conan wore white tennis shoes with a single red stripe on the side. Marti wore black tennis shoes with a more elegant looking neon yellow swirl that reflected in the dark.

Then of course there was the fact Conan wore glasses while Marti didn't. She wondered why the boy hadn't worn them before, but she assumed maybe he was far sighted and only wore them when going out. Marti it seemed preferred to wear a completely black ball cap with most of his outfits.

"Ran-onee-chan?" Conan asked, worried by her spaced out stare.

She blinked, startled from her observations.

"Sorry," she smiled, "I will let you guys unpack your things. Dinner will be at seven. That gives you a couple hours."

With that said, she headed out the door leaving the two to their deeds.

Sighing, Shinichi flopped down on his new bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired.

Kaito stared at the detective, uncertain what to say now that they were alone again. Deciding he didn't need to say anything, he grabbed his black bag and dumped it out on the bed. Shinichi glanced at him before turning away, giving the thief his privacy.

Kuroba appreciated the gesture as he began sorting through his things. Other than several pairs of well-designed clothes that he highly appreciated, he noticed Jii-chan had also sent a few of Kid's gadgets; most specifically his card gun, some smoke grenades, and flash bombs. Not to mention a couple decks of cards, his magic kit he had when he was a child, and… he paused, taking the book into his hands. A photo album of his family… dangerous to have with him, he thought quietly, but he couldn't bring himself to shove it back in the bag. He fingered the smiling face of his father and felt his normally firm poker face slip. He really missed his dad, especially at a time like this.

Kudo noticed the slip in the others face when he glanced the thief's way. He also noticed the book, though he couldn't see what it was. Still, he wasn't going to breech the small amount of trust they had with one another, so he turned away as Kaito crammed the album beneath his underwear and socks in the very back of the drawer. He would look at it later, away from prying eyes.

Grabbing his Kid gear which he slid beneath his dresser, he began pulling out the last of the bags contents which included his tooth brush, hair brush, hair spray, makeup kit for disguises, hair color, deodorant and several other necessities for someone of his artistic talents. The final item he pulled out was a small white cell phone with the Kaitou Kid charm hanging off the top and a single typed out note.

Kaito grinned. Seems Jii thought of basically everything.

Unfolding the note, he scanned its contents.

 **Young Master,**

 **I took the liberty of informing Madam about what has happened. She wishes you safety in your endeavors. I also took the liberty of informing your educational facility regarding your sudden vacation to Paris to be with your mother, who in turn informed your professor and class.**

 **No doubt SH will be checking into this, but I have taken care of the details, so do not be alarmed.**

 **Should you need me, you know my number.**

 **Please be careful, young master.**

 **Always faithful,**

 **Jii**

Kaito chuckled, folding the note up before sliding it into his back pocket. He would dispose of it later when the Mouri family went to bed for the night. Glancing at the detective, he tossed his now empty black bag in the trashcan and moved towards his new roommate.

"I'm done. You need help?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"I think I can manage."

Kaito snickered.

"Alright. Call if you need me, big bro."

Kudo huffed, but didn't comment as he dumped out the clothes and supplies. He was surprised to see a lot of the clothes was of much higher quality than even Ran had purchased for them today. Shifting through the stuff, he eyed the deck of cards that had been tossed in, but his attention was captivated by the large cardboard box that was sealed away in mail packaging. Curious, he noticed a blue pocket knife mixed within the items given to him and used it to cut away the tape. Peeling it back, he stared wide eyed at the contents.

"How…" he turned his gaze to the thief who stared back at him, a knowing smile on his face.

"I figured you would need something to fill your time. I asked Jii to include some homier items and perhaps, I hinted at Sherlock Holmes."

Shinichi just stared at him before looking back down at the box. It held the entire Sherlock Holmes story collection, as well as the three seasons of BBC's Sherlock and even a documentary tape on Arthur Conan Doyle.

Turning to his companion once more, he eyed him seriously.

"Thank you, Kid."

Kaito blinked, surprised at the gratitude; his poker face melting into a genuine smile.

"Your welcome, meitantei."

 **T_T**

Dinner had been rather relaxing. It had consisted of rice soup, ice cream for desert, and small chit chat between the boys and Ran. Mouri hardly said anything, but he did seem to listen as the boys talked. Once he had finished however, the man vanished into the back room without a word.

"Sorry, he will get used to you eventually," Ran smiled, "it's almost nine. You guys should head to bed. Tomorrow is Saturday so luckily I don't have school or else you would have to stay with father or Professor Agasa. Would you like to go to the park tomorrow after breakfast?"

"Sounds like fun," Kaito cheered.

Ran smiled, ruffling his already unruly hair with affection.

"How about you, Conan-kun?"

Shinichi shrugged.

"Sounds fine."

She beamed at him and Shinichi immediately felt like he had won the lottery. He loved seeing her smile like that.

"Alright, the park it is. Now, off to bed."

Shoving them up the stairs and into their room, she kissed each one on the head before heading back downstairs, pulling the door closed behind her.

Shinichi was red as a tomato, but Kaito decided not to mention it this time as he painfully crawled into the bed. Kudo noticed his wince and frowned.

"How is your side?"

Kaito pulled up his shirt and pulled back the bandage, peeking at the nasty looking wound.

"Seems okay, just sore."  
Shinichi nodded, changing into his new set of black silk PJ's. Kaito did the same, though his were a silky white which reminded Kudo again, that this child across from him was Kaitou Kid.

"You know…" started Kaito, pausing in his movement to gaze at the other, "I never did thank you for helping me the other night."

Shinichi stared at him.

"I didn't expect you to," he answered truthfully, "besides, you helped me as well. I believe we are even."

Kaito chuckled. Shinichi smiled.

Climbing into their beds, they both flipped off their lamps, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling above them.

"Kudo-san," Kaito whispered.

"Hmm?" the detective hummed.

"Do you… do you think we will ever be normal again?"

Shinichi was silent for a moment, uncertain of what to say.

"I… I honestly don't know. I would like to think so."

Kaito was silent, thinking about Aoko and even that annoying British jerk, Hakuba. Would they miss him?

"Kid-san," Shinichi whispered.

Kaito hummed, copying what Kudo had done.

"If… If we are brothers now, I have to ask…"

Kaito heard his hesitation.

"What… what are your hobbies? I mean… what are you like? I don't want to seem surprised when you do something. I should know, since I grew up with you. I just don't want our act to be rudimentary.

Kaito chuckled.

"Now you sound like a true master of disguise, Meitantei, but your right. I suppose I should tell you a little about me."

The two laid in silence for a moment before the thief began.

"I love magic, obviously. I am… the class clown at my high school. I love joking around and playing tricks on people and I am really good at acrobatics, sports, and well… basically everything but ice skating."

Shinichi blinked. Ice skating?

"Also…" the thief hesitated, "I have a… small, well not really small… a kind of big, well… a really major phobia regarding…err… aquatics."

Shinichi sat up, staring at the other in the darkness.

"You're scared of fish?"

Kaito sighed.

"Yeah."

The thief expected the other to laugh, but no sound was heard.

"You don't think I'm foolish for being scared of them?"

Shinichi shrugged.

"Everyone has their fears. I personally don't like fire very much. I once watched a murderer burn alive after they were discovered. They had set fire to the house they were in and… I couldn't save them."

Kaito was silent.

"Your fear makes more sense."

Shinichi snorted.

"Don't you have a reason for being afraid of fish?"

Kaito hummed.

"I suppose."

"Then yours makes just as much sense," the detective confirmed.

Kuroba smiled. No one had ever argued so much on his behalf before.

Chuckling, he snuggled into his pillow.

"You're a strange one, meitantei."

"Shinichi," Kudo corrected, "when we are alone, you can call me Shinichi."

Kaito was silent. He hadn't expected that.

Kudo knew maybe he was rushing things, but he felt he could trust the thief. Something about him, he didn't know what, but something told him he needed to trust the thief just as much as the thief needed to trust him.

Kuroba felt a similar sensation and sighed. He supposed if they were truly stuck together, the detective might as well know at least some of the facts.

"Kaito," he whispered.

Shinichi frowned.

"What?"

"My name," the thief reiterated, "you can call me Kaito. That's my name."

Shinichi wondered if it was a lie or not, but he doubted it. The thief had no reason to lie to him. After all, he didn't even have to tell him anything if he didn't want to, so why lie?

"Kaito," he repeated, "Thanks for trusting me."

Kuroba was silent.

Perhaps, just maybe, they could make this forced partnership work.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **See you next illusion, my little detectives :)**


	5. Teammates

**Alternate Universe:**

 **Terrible Twos**

 **Part 5**

"Conan-kun! Marti-kun! Rise and shine!" Ran sang, bursting into the room with a large smile.

Kaito sat up, his eyes filled with sleep as he stared at the strange teenage girl in his room. Wait…not his room. Their room. Ah, right, Ran Mouri.

Conan frowned and flipped the blanket over his head. He hated early mornings. Especially being woke up in a loud manner on an early morning.

"Don't go back to sleep, Conan-kun!" Ran cheered, grabbing the comforter and ripping it away from the child who curled up pathetically, attempting to keep his earlier warmth. "We have an entire bright and beautiful day ahead of us!"

A clap of thunder from outside interrupted her speech. Kaito blinked and wandered over to the window, peering out the red curtains at the rain. Turning back to Ran, the teen's smile dropped.

"Oh," she whispered.

Shinichi frowned. He didn't like seeing Ran down after having been so happy just moments before. Luckily though, she wasn't someone to be down in the dumps for long. Grinning, she placed her hands on her hips.

"How about we go to the aquarium instead?"

Kaito paled and Shinichi went wide eyed.

"I want to go the museum!" Shinichi hollered, quickly thinking of somewhere other than the aquarium they could go. The thief relaxed just slightly as the teen hummed.

"Alright, that sounds fun too," she nodded, "history museum or art?"

"How about history?" Kaito suggested, knowing Shinichi liked history quite well. He owed the detective for helping him out.

"Alright then," the girl smiled, "hurry and come down for breakfast. We will leave as soon as you are finished eating."

Shutting the door behind her as she literally skipped out of the room, the two boys sighed in relief.

"Thanks," Kaito whispered.

Shinichi gave him a weak smile.

"No problem."

Conan chose a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red hoodie. He hesitated only for a second on wearing his soccer belt, but decided should anything happen, he was better to be safe than sorry.

Kaito chose a pair of black pants, a dark navy blue button up and a black jacket. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he started behind Conan down the stairs, wondering what was being cooked in the kitchen.

"I know Conan-kun likes meat, so I hope you don't mind Marti-kun, but I made him a sausage, egg, and cheese muffin."

Kaito shrugged. He knew others liked meat, so it didn't bother him too much. Besides, it was mostly fish he couldn't stand.

"That's fine, as long as you didn't make the same for me."

Ran shook her head.

"Nope. Egg and cheese muffin instead. Sound okay?"

Kaito shot her a radiant smile.

"Thank you, Ran-onee-chan."

Ran just grinned back as she took a seat across from the two boys. About that time, Kogoro Mouri walked in and sat down in his usual place, a mug of coffee in his hands. Shinichi eyed the delicious morning brew of the gods, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed any, so he didn't even ask.

Kaito noticed his look and debated on how best to go about stealing a cup for the detective as Ran got up to grab her father a muffin.

Several moments later and a stolen cup of coffee downed in an innocent manner by Shinichi. The two were ready to start their day.

 **T_T**

Kaito couldn't quite get over holding hands with any girl aside from Aoko. It helped that Ran Mouri looked so much like his childhood best friend and crush, but it wasn't her and he felt uncomfortable. Shinichi on the other hand loved holding Ran's hand and he quite enjoyed spending time with her. The fact she seemed quite cheerful today made him even happier.

The rain had slowly ebbed to a drizzle, but the puddles around them were hazardous to their shoes and pant legs. More than once, the three had found themselves standing rather deep in one of the sidewalks Grand Canyon potholes. It made their progress that much slower, considering they had to keep stopping to clean the mud off before it dried completely onto their clothes like wet concrete.

Finally the three arrived before the Beika museum of history.

"Welcome," a tall woman greeted them, her name tag reading very clearly the name 'Shira'. "Please enjoy your visit."

Ran thanked her, taking the offered pamphlet of the museums attractions as the three stepped to the side to allow others to pass as they looked the map over.

"Alright, on the first floor we have the Japanese empire, Japanese government, Samurai era, historical clans, and the Japanese religions throughout history. The second floor has the hall of heroes, war room, Japanese mythology, world wars memorial, Olympics, and the new United Nations attraction. The third floor has a bunch of kid's games and a small cafeteria. Anything sound good?"

"I want to see the samurai," Kaito cheered. To him, it honestly sounded the most interesting. Well it and the mythology one.

"Perhaps the war room and world wars memorial, and maybe the UN attraction?" Shinichi suggested.

He enjoyed reading about the different battles in Japanese history.

Ran smiled.

"Alright, let's go to the samurai area first, since it's on the first floor."

Kaito raced ahead of them, studying the different swords like a little kid might do when overly excited. Ran smiled, watching him. Shinichi also watched him, but for an entirely different reason. There were plenty of very nice and expensive jewels on those swords. He wondered if the thief was planning to steal one.

"You like swords?" Ran asked Kaito, coming up beside him.

Kuroba nodded. He honestly did like swords and yeah, he was studying the jewels, but he knew none of them would be Pandora, so it wasn't for the reason Shinichi was thinking it might be. After a year of being Kid though, he had learned a lot about jewels and he knew a fake when he saw it. This sword, while very nice, wasn't genuine. No doubt the real one was under lock and key in the vault. No one but an expert in jewels though, would be able to see the difference.

Several minutes later, the three were upstairs on the second floor, studying the war room. Shinichi was captivated by the history. He never just had time to come to a museum and read like this. He was somewhat grateful he was given this opportunity, though he would have given it up in a heartbeat for the sake of being his old self again.

Kaito just leaned against the wall, staring off into space as Ran chatted on her cell phone, apparently to Sonoko, the niece of Jirokichi Suzuki. He shivered at the very thought of that Kid obsessed girl. He couldn't imagine what might happen if she ever actually met Kid face to face and he really didn't care to ever find out.

A scream and the sound of something shattering downstairs startled them, causing everyone to freeze and turn towards the stairs. Shinichi frowned, his eyes narrowing. Kaito felt himself stiffen as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

Sure enough, two men dressed in black with ski masks stepped onto the floor, large guns pointing at the visitors as they peered around the room at the different attractions.

"Everyone get downstairs, now!" one yelled, raising his gun and swinging it around in a threatening manner. The other stayed silent.

Kaito figured the one shouting wasn't the boss, but most likely more authoritative then the standoffish one who seemed nervous. Maybe he could work with that?

Slipping unseen behind a case, he moved stealthily like the thief he was behind the two. As the front one screamed and walked through the room, the other stayed still, watching and waiting as he was most likely ordered to do.

Making his voice like that of his older self, he grabbed his card gun out of practically thin air and waited on the edge of the stair case until the second gunman had stepped just perfectly in front him, making the thief's positon straight behind him with perfect reach to his head.

Narrowing his eyes, his tone cold as ice, he pressed the card gun to the man's head.

"Drop the gun," he demanded, pressing a bit harder.

The quivering gunman dropped the rifle and raised his hands shakily in the air. Everyone was too focused on the shouting gunman to notice the scene going on in the background. Everyone that is, except Shinichi. The detective had to admit, he was impressed with how efficiently the thief had handled the second gunman, but now, it was time to take of the loud mouth. First though, they needed everyone else downstairs or at least… preoccupied.

Shooting a glance at Kaito, the thief nodded, understanding the situation. His card gun still firmly pressed to the frozen gunman, he grabbed a smoke bomb and held it up. Shinichi smirked. Kaito grinned. The two moved as soon as the thief released it.

Mere seconds was all it took for the room to fill to the brink with smoke and luckily, he had thrown it far enough away, none had escaped down the stairs. Kid had also designed the bombs himself, so he knew they wouldn't trigger the sprinklers either.

Shinichi didn't waste any time. As soon as he knew everyone was blinded, he released his soccer ball from his belt he had grabbed before leaving the house and launched it in the direction of the first shooter who was now shouting in anger, though luckily not shooting blind. A thud told Shinichi his shot had hit its mark and as the smoke cleared, he was relieved to see it had truly been the shooter he had hit and not a civilian.

Hurrying to grab his ball and hide the evidence of what transpired, he made his way over to the thief who had knocked the second gunman out with the butt of his card gun.

"It may not be a real gun," the thief chuckled, "but it does pack a punch."

Shinichi grinned, high fiving the other.

"Nice teamwork," he replied, smiling.

The thief snickered.

"Not too bad yourself, Meitantei."

"Conan! Marti!" came the worried voice of Ran who coughed weakly, an unfortunate side effect of the smoke.

"Here!" the two shouted in unison.

Ran hurried towards their voices, a relieved expression on her face.

"Are you two okay?" she asked them, gazing curiously as the unconscious gunman beside their feet.

"Yes," Shinichi replied.

"We are okay," Kaito confirmed.

She smiled, pulling the two into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad."

The two hugged her back.

"I hate to break up this touching family reunion, but will someone please TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Kaito jumped, startled. The familiar tone of Ginzo Nakamori surprising him.

He was in Beika, so why was Nakamori-keibu here?! He wondered to himself, suddenly worried.

Shinichi frowned, pondering the same thing.

"Inspector," Ran greeted, "I'm Ran Mouri."

Ginzo eyed her.

"Ah yes, Mouri's daughter. I remember. You always did look like Aoko."

Kaito felt his heart seize at the name. He really missed her.

Nakamori turned his attention to them, his eyes narrowing.

"You look familiar," he whispered, eyeing Kaito, "have we met before?"

Shinichi noticed Kaito's sudden discomfort and stepped up beside the thief, throwing an arm across his shoulders.

"We just came from America, mister," he smiled childishly, "this is my brother. I'm Conan and this is…"

"Yeah whatever. Now would someone please explain what is going on," the inspector demanded, interrupting them.

Kaito relaxed and Shinichi huffed in relief.

However both flinched when another familiar voice spoke up.

"Inspector, we are going to be late to the meeting."

Kaiot stared in horror at the face of his British classmate, Saguru Hakuba.

"We should wrap this up." The teen stated, his expression serious, "Obviously these inept gunmen were taken down by their intended victims. Now, can we go? I don't want to have to explain to Inspector Megure why we missed the meeting, _again_ , for the third time in a row."

"Cheeky brat," Nakamori grumbled, starting back down the stairs past the crowding staff, onlookers, and arriving police.

Hakuba sighed, his gaze landing on the two children. The blondes stare was penetrating, but he said nothing to them before he suddenly turned with a dramatic flair and made his way back down the stairs.

Kaito could only let out a relieved breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. Shinichi glanced his way but didn't say a word as Ran explained to the police about the smoke and the gunmen being unconscious upon dispersal.

As soon as they were free to leave, the teen rushed them out the door.

"I think we have had enough excitement for one night," she smiled, the expression a bit forced, "what do you say we go home and pig out on popcorn while we watch a movie?"

Shinichi smiled sympathetically. He could tell the events of today scared her.

"That sounds good, Ran-onee-chan."

The girl smiled, her hand tightening protectively around their smaller ones.

Kaito was silent, his thoughts on Nakamori and Hakuba. Had the blonde recognized him? Nah, he doubted it. Most likely he had just noticed a resemblance but thought nothing of it. After all, Kaito and Shinichi were practically twins in appearance. He probably just considered it a coincidence and moved on. Knowing that annoying brit, he was probably more preoccupied with keeping Nakamori in order and wondering when Kid might strike again.

Kaito couldn't stop the small smile that flickered across his face.

He never realized how much he enjoyed messing with those two until now. Now, when he couldn't do anything but hope they don't look at him too closely. Pray, that for once, their nosiness won't put them in the assassin's path. Plead, that they continue to think he is in France.

Only then, would he know that they were safe from harm.

Of course, it was never that easy. Ever.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted their brisk walk home.

The three of us looked up at the unfamiliar teen.

"I'm looking for Shinichi Kudo."

Ran frowned.

"And you are?"

The teen smiled.

"Heiji Hattori, the detective of the west, at your service."

Yeah, thought Kaito, things were never that easy.

The Osakan teen smirked his way and Shinichi felt a frown slide firmly into place.

Just who was this dark skinned stranger and what did he want with Shinichi Kudo?

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I couldn't resist adding another chapter tonight XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next one!**

 **Please let me know what you think so far, okay? :D**


	6. Brats pt 1

**Alternate Universe:**

 **Terrible Twos Part 6**

 **Brats pt 1**

* * *

Shinichi and Kaito sat side by side, staring down the stranger now sitting in the Mouri detective agency. Both boys could remember hearing stories about Heiji Hattori, but nothing worth honestly paying attention too. In regards to skill, it had been obvious Shinichi Kudo was the best and he was all Kaito needed as a praiseworthy opponent.

Now, both really wished they had paid just the slightest bit more attention to those news articles, so that they could be prepared for whatever it was Mr. Hot-shot, had in store.

Kogoro Mouri sat between the two groups, also staring at the teen detective with obvious dislike. Ran just stayed silent, serving tea as her own thoughts swam with questions. Why did this guy want Shinichi? Did he have a lead on where Shinichi might be? Why was he staring at her like that?

"Your Kudo's girlfriend, right?"

Mouri scowled and Ran nodded, a bit timidly.

"Yeah, I mean… we were talking, not necessarily… dating."

"Does Kudo call you?"

Ran frowned.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, but yeah, he does."

The teen named Hattori, smirked like he had won the jack pot.

"If he calls you, that means you're important and if you're important, that means he wouldn't leave you with no word on his whereabouts. So tell me, where is Shinichi Kudo?"

Ran slammed the cup of tea down in front of the stranger who stared at it in surprise.

"He didn't tell me," she merely replied in a quiet tone, taking a seat beside the boys who watched her, concerned. They could tell she was angry.

Hattori frowned.

"That doesn't make any sense," the teen argued, his eyebrows knit in deliberation.

Kudo was silent, watching the teen like a hawk when a sudden pain nearly made him gasp. Surprised, he glanced at Kaito who had noticed the flinch and was giving him a somewhat worried look.

Hattori and Ran also, unfortunately, noticed the movement.

"Conan-kun, are you alright?"

Conan smiled, answering in his usual childish tone. "Yeah, Ran-onee-chan, my stomach hurts a bit, that's all."

Ran gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You're probably tired from all the excitement today."

Conan chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, that's probably what it is."

"We are going to head to bed, Ran-onee-chan," Kaito stated, jumping to his feet, "good night."

Ran smiled.

"Night Marti-kun. Night Conan-kun."

She frowned. "If you get sick during the night, let me know okay? I can get you something for it."

Conan nodded as the two boys hurried out of the room.

Hattori watched them go before turning back to the teenager.

"Your little brothers?"

Ran, though annoyed with the questions, found this one in particular rather amusing.

"Oh no," she smiled, her eyes looking the way the two boys had gone, "their Shinichi's cousins."

Hattori sat up a bit straighter, suddenly interested.

"Oh?"  
Ran nodded, a thoughtful look on her face.

"They really do remind me of him. Especially Conan-kun. He is so much like Shinichi, it's scary."

Heiji stared at her before a sudden thought entered his mind.

"It's pretty late at night and I came all the way from Osaka, would you mind if I stayed the night?"

Kogoro huffed, setting his newspaper down that he had been perusing.

"Why can't you get a hotel room?"

"Dad!" Ran reprimanded, dismayed by his attitude, "He did come all this way."

Mouri sighed.

"Fine, let him stay the one night, but tomorrow, you need to leave. I finally have a client and I won't let some brat get in my way."

The older man marched out of the room and Ran sighed.

"Sorry about that. I will get you some pillows and a blanket for the couch. Come with me and I will show you where things are."

Heiji followed the teen out of the room and into the living room where she indicated the couch before starting up the stairs. He hurried after her and listened to what she said carefully as she explained where everything was located.

"The waiting room we were just in on the left, is locked during the night. It connects to my father's office which no one but he is allowed in. The kitchen is down the stairs on your right. Feel free to get a drink or something to eat if you're hungry."

Hattori nodded as she turned to the upstairs doors.

"The left door is my father's bedroom. The door beside it is the bathroom, feel free to use it. The door at the end of the hall is Conan and Marti's, so please don't disturb them while they sleep. The door next to it on the right is the supply closet in case you make a mess and the door next to it is my bedroom, please respect my privacy."

Hattori nodded.

"Thank you for this, Ran Mouri."

Ran shrugged.

"I couldn't exactly throw you out at this time of night. Please wait here."

As she vanished back into her bedroom to fetch blankets and pillows, Hattori sneaked slowly up to the bedroom of the two kids and listened in. Everything was muffled, but he could make out just slightly, what they were saying.

 _"_ _You had a pain?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I don't know what it was from. It shook my entire body. It… it reminded me of that night, when we got injected."_

 _…_

 _"_ _Side effect?"_

 _"_ _Maybe. You felt anything?"_

 _"_ _No, but you did get injected first, right? Maybe mine will come later?"_

 _"_ _Maybe, but hopefully not. Perhaps my body is rejecting it…?"_

 _"_ _That's not something to joke about, Shinichi."_

Hattori frowned. Did he hear that right? That brat called the other one Shinichi?

 _"_ _I know. We will just keep an eye on it. If it gets worse, I will talk to Agasa."_

 _"_ _If he can even doing anything to help it."_

 _"_ _Well, all we can do is…"_

Hattori startled back as the door to Ran's room re-opened and the girl stepped out, her arms loaded down with blankets and pillows.

"Can I take those for you?" he asked, stepping up.

She stared at him, surprised he was further down the hall that she remembered, but she figured maybe he had gone to the restroom.

"Sure, is this enough?"

"Plenty, thank you."

She nodded and vanished back into her room.

Hattori frowned as he headed back down the stairs.

Something was up with those two brats and he was determined to find out what.

* * *

 **T_T**

* * *

Kaito gasped, a sharp pain making him curl into a tight ball. Opening bleary, sleep filled eyes, he winced and gripped his stomach. It was like someone had stabbed him and kept twisting the blade every few seconds.

Shinichi woke to the cry of pain and sat up with a start, listening to his surroundings. When he heard the sharp intake of air across the room, he hurried out of his bed and over to the thief.

"Kaito, are you okay?"

"H-Hurts…"

Conan frowned, flipping on the lamp light beside the magician's bed.

The thief blinked at the sudden light in the darkness, his skin pale and clammy to the touch. Conan frowned.

"Is it a stabbing pain?"

Kaito nodded, his eyes pinched tight.

"That's what I felt yesterday. I still have a dull ache," the detective noted, "but it's not as bad. Maybe we ate something that didn't set well?"

Kaito shrugged, but gasped again as the pain flooded him.

Conan frowned, worried. He couldn't call Ran about this. They couldn't risk anything about them being found out.

"It-it's okay. If yours went away, mine probably will too. Give it time."

Conan didn't say a word, but he kept a constant vigil on the thief throughout the night until finally, both of them drifted back to sleep as the pain faded.

* * *

 **T_T**

* * *

The following morning was a rude wakeup call for both boys. Conan and Kaito both felt a dull ache settle in the pit of their stomach and it put both boys on edge as they walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. If that pain came back, they weren't sure they could hide it; it was that severe.

"Perhaps we should talk to Agasa," Kaito whispered, "Maybe he knows something he can do to alleviate the pain a bit?"

Shinichi nodded. "I will send him a message on my cell phone. If I can convince Ran, we might be able to go over there, but…" he hesitated and glanced at Kaito who was pale and shivering just the slightest. He had an idea that he looked about the same and if Ran noticed, they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Kaito understood the unspoken concern and wondered also if they would be able to convince the motherly teen that they were fine. He doubted it, but one way or another, he wasn't going to stay put. He was Kaito Kid for goodness sake, he could sneak out easily if he wanted. The problem would be bringing Shinichi with him. The detective wasn't exactly good at being inconspicuous yet, if a couple nights ago was any indication.

"What?" Shinichi snapped, seeing the small glare sent his way.

"Nothing, nothing," Kaito sighed.

He couldn't fully blame the detective. It was just how all of them were; running towards the source of danger in an effort to help. Heck, Hakuba was always butting his nose into business in which it didn't belong. He wouldn't be surprised if Shinichi was just as bad if not worse when it came to a mystery.

Conan ignored the thief who had paused, obviously thinking about something. He had the inkling he would rather not know and so he headed down the stairs; the smell of sausage and eggs making his mouth water.

Stepping into the kitchen, he was just about to call out a 'good morning' to Ran, when he froze, noticing it wasn't Ran cooking, but Heiji Hattori.

"Ah, good morning," the detective smiled.

Conan stared at him.

Kaito walked in a moment later, also freezing when he noticed it was Hattori and not Ran. Shinichi and he shared a look before heading to the table.

"Good morning," Hattori greeted with a large smile, "Marti-kun and Conan-kun, wasn't it?"

Conan nodded and Kaito stayed silent.

"If you're looking for Ran-chan, she is still sleeping. I thought I might help out and make breakfast for everyone as a thank you."

Somehow Shinichi doubted she would agree, but left it alone. Ran could put a fight if she wanted to. Besides, Ran let this guy stay the night, so obviously she didn't feel too uncomfortable around him. Shinichi trusted Ran's instinct on people and if she felt he wasn't here to do any harm, than maybe he could give him the benefit of the doubt as well.

"Would you like some juice or milk?" Heiji asked, peeking in the fridge, "I don't think they have any orange juice or anything."

"Milk is fine," Kaito spoke up.

Conan wanted to say coffee, but he knew that would be questionable, so he sighed and agreed to milk as well.

"Alright, well I made sausage and eggs. Are you boys ready to eat?"

Kaito shivered.

"Just eggs for me."

Hattori raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "okay."

He dished out the food and watched as both boys shoved the food around on their plates. Frowning, he leaned forward, noticing how pale they looked. Were they always that pale? He was sure they hadn't looked that sickly yesterday when he had met them.

"Are you alright?"

Conan chuckled nervously.

"Of course."

"Yup," Kaito added, digging into his eggs with more enthusiasm than he truly felt. He really just wanted this constant ache to go away.

Conan also pushed himself to eat, finishing his plate in record time.

"We are going to go get ready!" the two yelled and dashed back upstairs.

Heiji watched them go with concern. True, he wanted to use them in order to learn about Kudo, but they were just kids. He wondered what was wrong with them.

Kaito and Conan had just made it back into their bedroom when the pain hit again. Both collapsed to their knees, gripping their stomachs as it seemed to burn throughout their entire being.

Kaito took quick, shallow breaths, but Conan couldn't handle the pain anymore and screamed. He tried to close his voice off, not wanting to draw attention, but dark spots swam before his eyes and suddenly, he was unconscious.

Kaito stared at Shinichi, highly worried, but his own pain was so intense he feared he also might soon collapse.

"Conan! Marti!" the concerned voice of Ran shouted through the door.

Kaito tried to call out, but he couldn't handle the agony anymore. With a small cry, he allowed the black abyss of oblivion to take him.

Ran heard the small cry and hurried into the room, Hattori who had heard the earlier scream rushing in after her. The two stared in horror when they saw the boys splayed out across the floor.

"Conan! Marti!" they shouted, but their concerns went unanswered.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so late, I have been extremely sick and still am. Updates will be rather slow for a while.**


	7. Brats pt 2

**Alternate Universe**

 **Terrible Two Part 7**

 **Brats pt. 2**

* * *

Ran had never been so scared in her entire life. As she stumbled into the bedroom of Shinichi's little cousins and saw them both lying unconscious on the floor, she was certain her heart had stopped.

"Marti! Conan!" she shouted, flying to their side.

She noted in the corner of her mind that Heiji Hattori had also flown to their side, but she thought nothing of it, her thoughts focused only on the two small boys before her. However just as suddenly as they collapsed, their eyes blinked open.

Shinichi groaned, shaking his head ever so slightly to try and banish the fog that seemed to be clouding his brain. A deep hacking cough escaped his throat and he grimaced at the pain it caused.

"Conan-kun?" Ran whispered, her voice shaky with fear of what she had just witnessed.

He peered up at her, blinking the blurred edges away. "Ran?"

She let out a breath of relief.

Kaito was also sitting up, blinking. Hattori was by his side, gently and somewhat awkwardly, rubbing his back in an attempt to be soothing to the supposed child.

Though also a bit dazed, Kaito who was used to working with fumes that often left him disoriented, was the first to really come around.

"Ran-Onee-chan, I feel hot," he complained in a pathetic childish tone.

Ran frowned, immediately reaching out and touching his forehead as she placed a hand on her own. Her frown deepened.

"You're running a fever." She turned to Conan and checked him. "You both are."

"Why'd they scream?" asked Heiji Hattori, still a bit suspicious and confused.

"Sharp pain behind the eyes," Kaito whined before Shinichi could say anything, his eyes beginning to falsely tear up (though they were beginning to water from the very _real_ fever). Ran felt her heart melt at the sight and even Hattori looked to soften as Marti began to sniff and reached out for the older girl.

"Ran-onee-chan, I don't feel good," he whimpered.

Conan, though he felt it was a bit degrading, began to the do the same. Ran circled her arms around both boys, holding them tight to her sides as she whispered sweet nothings to them.

Hattori frowned, suddenly doubting his earlier suspicions.

"Should I call da' ambulance?" he asked her.

"No, Ran-onee-chan," Marti cried, "I wanna stay with you."

"Don't like hospitals," Conan agreed, burying his head into her side, his face red. He felt really stupid and childish right now.

"No, just… help me get them into bed, please? I need to get their fevers down."

Hattori reluctantly lifted Marti into his arms as Ran lifted Conan. Neither boy was much bigger than the other and both sniffed and snorted and boo-hooed until both teens walked out of the room to fetch them various needed things.

Silence immediately dominated upon their departure.

"Well… that was, interesting." Conan stated, sighing.

Kaito snorted in clear amusement. "Worked though."

"Luckily," agreed Shinichi, "I doubt a hospital is a very good idea right now, what with our recent changes. We may be smaller, but we are still ourselves."

Kaito hummed. "Still, I was being honest. I don't feel very well, meitantei."

Shinichi couldn't argue. He didn't feel all that well either. Whatever this pain was, it had hit them both hard and fast. As instantly as it had come though, so it had gone.

"An effect of the poison?" Kaito wondered out loud, basically affirming Shinichi's own thoughts.

"I would guess as much," He agreed, "We need to speak to the professor. I told him about the poison and he was running samples on our bloodwork in order to ascertain anything that might have changed in our DNA due to the mutation. We can only hope he found something."

"Yeah… hey, what do you think of that Hattori?" Kaito asked, "He seems suspicious of us."

Kudo narrowed his eyes, nodding. "I concur. For now, we act as we look. We will deal with him should the occasion arise."

They both were silent as Ran and Hattori both returned, each carrying a tray with fever reducers, water bottles, pudding cups, a thermometer, and a wet washcloth for each of their heads.

Ran gently placed a blue one on Conan who blushed beneath the attention. Luckily she thought it merely a part of the fever. Hattori watched her and then turned to Kaito who raised an eyebrow at the teen. Heiji raised one back.

"Err… here." The teen stretched his hand out, the washcloth dripping on the bed covers.

Kaito fought a smirk at the teen's obvious uncertainty when dealing with children. Still, he felt too bad to mess with him properly, so he just took the offered piece of heaven and gratefully placed it across his forehead.

"Now, let's check your temperature."

Ran placed the thermometer under Conan's tongue before turning to Marti and doing the same with the second one. As both boys waited patiently, Hattori glanced around the room, taking in the furniture and opposing tastes the boys seemed to have. He didn't know much about kids, but he did know something was up with these two and he would find out what. For now though, he assumed he would find out nothing so long as the two were ill. Why overstay his welcome?

"I'm going to head home. If you hear anything from Shinichi Kudo about coming back into town, please, let me know Mouri-kun."

Ran gave a hesitant nod as she watched the strange teen walk out and head downstairs to pack his things. The beeping of the thermometers distracted her thoughts on the questions plaguing her mind about Shinichi's own location at the present time.

"38.5" she read off, frowning deeply at the number. (101.3 Fahrenheit) "Sorry guys, guess you're staying in bed today."

She chewed her nails, looking extremely unsettled as she looked down the stairs.

"Ran-onee-chan?" Conan called, a bit worried by her expression.

"Ah, sorry," she smiled, "I was planning to go grocery shopping today, but with you guys ill…"

"We will be fine here, Onee-chan," Kaito assured.

"Yeah," Shinichi stepped in, "ma and pa have left us alone before. We even flew here alone."

Ran looked a bit troubled at that news, but sighed, conceding.

"Alright. I won't be gone long. You know my number if you need something right?" she asked them.

"Yes onee-chan," they both answered as one.

She grinned at that, but then nodded, her serious expression back again.

"Alright. Stay in bed. I promise, I won't be gone anytime at all."

As she hurried downstairs and out the door, trying to make certain her words were true, the two hurried out just as quickly. They made their way as quick as their small bodies could towards Agasa's where they began pounding on the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" the doctor hollered as the door swung open revealing the tired looking scientific inventor. He stared at the two.

"Professor," Shinichi quickly greeted as he hurried past him, Kaito at his side before both turned to the man as he shut the door. "We need your assistance."

* * *

 **T_T**

* * *

Agasa frowned, his hand rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

"Pain you say?"

"With fever, chills, and a hacking cough," Shinichi added.

Kaito spoke up. "Also add in tightness of the chest and weakness in the extremities."

Shinichi turned to his 'brother' in distress.

"Is that what you're feeling?" he asked, concerned.

Kaito who was uncharacteristically still, gave a small nod. "I have the fever and chills too, but not the cough like you seem to have."

"So you have different symptoms, yet some shared qualities more than likely due to the poison since you both reacted at the same exact time."

"Shinichi reacted first, but I was soon to follow," Kaito confirmed.

"What do you think professor?" Shinichi asked, worried. What if this happened in public? What if it happened in front of Ran with nowhere to hide?

"I have taken a look at your bloodwork. There does seem to be an elevated white blood count, not unlike what you see at a hospital when dealing with a disease or cancer of some sort, but it isn't deteriorating your cells, but rather… altering them."

"Altering them how?" Kaito questioned.

Shinichi however had a different question in mind. "Is it fatal? Will this process eventually kill us?"

Agasa sighed.

"Honestly boys, at the present time, your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

 **T_T**

* * *

The boys stayed in bed the rest of the day reading books, eating soup Ran prepared for them, or playing card games. In any case, they both lacked their usual liveliness and it was catching. Ran herself seemed to be somewhat gloomy as she wandered the house, absently cleaning wherever she saw the need. Mouri also seemed strangely quieter, as though being loud would somehow break the spell that was over the house and in doing so, somehow ruin something that nobody could explain.

Either way, the Mouri detective agency was in need of some help. Luckily for them, Kaito Kuroba aka the Kaitou KID isn't known for staying down very long.

In an effort to save face, the teen in a child's body began playing pranks that no one could explain. Even Conan couldn't fully explain all the magicians' tricks, but as the unexplainable occurred, smiles erupted and laughter once again filled the house.

* * *

 **T_T**

* * *

It was right after this, that Mouri got his first real case.

Shinichi couldn't have been more thrilled about it, while Kaito honestly wasn't sure how he felt. I mean sure, he was bored out of his mind lately after being laid up, but with all the unknowns and threats still possibly waiting in the shadows, he couldn't bring himself to feel cheerful about the prospect of going out in the public eye again. Of course, it didn't help he was now in the body of a five year old and it certainly didn't help that they were going to investigate a murder scene. Which meant, dead body. Which meant probably blood. Probably a killer. Probably premeditated, in most cases.

"You look worried," Kudo's young voice stated, breaking into his thoughts.

Kaito turned to his 'brother' and peered at him a moment before sighing.

"I don't really like murder scenes. It…" he hesitated, "they tend to bring back bad memories."

Kudo chose not to question him, knowing it might be something the thief didn't wish to discuss. Kaito was grateful for the silence as he climbed into the backseat of the inspector's car.

"Alright boys, when we get to where we are going, I want you both to stay out of the way. This case is very important and the last thing I need is two kids getting in the way."

With that said, Mouri started up the car and headed for their location.

Upon driving up to the given address, there were many things they were expecting to see. A dead body, a group of police, possible mourners, but what they hadn't expected to see was what they found. No body, no police, and an empty lot.

"Dad, are you sure this is the right place?" Ran asked, confused.

Mouri frowned and looked back down at the map. "It clearly takes us here, but I don't see anything."

"Look over there," Kaito pointed out his side window, "What's that?"

All four looked closer and noticed movement a little ways down the hill. Climbing out of the car, the four made their way down the hill and sure enough, near the water's edge was the true scene of the crime.

* * *

 **T_T**

* * *

Shinichi was nearly giddy with excitement as he peeked under and around various uniforms as he tried to get closer to the body, but a sudden hand on his shoulder pulled him back and he was jerked from his thirst for mystery by Kogoro Mouri who looked anything but happy.

"Children don't need to see that, so stay back brat."

Walking past the boy and closer to the scene where he met with the investigator in charge, Shinichi frowned and attempted once again to move closer, but Ran suddenly was there and before he knew what was happening, he had been swept into her arms.

"Come on Conan-kun, I think Marti-kun could use a good distraction."

Conan paused at that comment and turned to find the thief sitting distantly up the hill overlooking the scene, his chin resting on his knees as he stared, almost in a daze, down at the spectacle below. Curious and a bit concerned, Shinichi pulled out of her arms and walked with her hand in hand up to where the thief sat in silence.

"Marti-kun, you okay?" Ran asked.

The smaller boy sighed and nodded. "Yeah Ran, just tired I guess."

Ran accepted this easily enough, nodding as she turned to watch her dad work, but Shinichi was not so easily convinced.

"It's not the pain is it?" he whispered.

The thief shook his head. He wasn't about to explain his biggest fears to the shrunken detective. He may trust him to a point, but not with that particular piece of information.

Deciding not to dig where he wasn't wanted, Shinichi sighed and sat down beside the thief, also watching the scene with a halfhearted gaze. He really wish he could be down there with them.

"You know, I could distract them," the thief suddenly whispered in his ear.

Shinichi turned, startled and a bit confused. "Why would you?"

"I don't know, call it a hunch, but I think you wish you were investigating this case."

The older boy snorted. "Like they would let a 'brat' into their crime scene."

"No, but then who said they had to let you in?"

The two shared a look and when the thief grinned, Shinichi realized he may not want to know what the other had planned.

"Well?" Kaito asked with a smirk.

Kudo grinned. "Get me down there."

* * *

 **T_T**

* * *

The sound of an explosion had everyone freezing and then suddenly, all feet were running up the side of the hill, past the two little boys. Ran vanished in the crowd with her father and Shinichi took that exact moment to make his way down below. With the police presently distracted, he took in the body laid out so perfectly on the rocks by the water. Not a single drop of blood was in sight and yet the man was very obviously dead. His skin was white and his lips blue which suggested suffocation. Peeling the eyelids back, Kudo noted they weren't dilated, which meant no head trauma, but they were enlarged, again pointing at possible suffocation as the cause of death, but there were no marks on the victims neck and no obvious signs around their mouth aside from the coloring.

"Poison," he whispered.

"How do you figure?" A voice asked.

Shinichi glanced up and noted Kaito standing beside him, eyeing the body like one might eye a shark. It was obvious he felt uncomfortable and yet, here he was.

"If there is truly no obvious weapon, poison is the next best guess," he explained. "It could be a number of things that could cause this, any randomized order of chemicals that might erase all other signs of suffocation besides the obvious lack of oxygen in the body."

"Could be," KID nodded in agreement, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Well what do you think?" Shinichi huffed.

"Meitantei, I work with chemicals and while you're right, there could be any number of specific mixtures that might cause this, think more simply. We are surrounded by water. What if he just drowned?"

Kudo blinked but looked back at the body, taking in his business suit and black shoes.

"So he went swimming while dressed for work?"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "I'm saying, this…" he hesitated and took a deep breath, "it may not be murder."

Shinichi stilled and looked back down at the body and then out to sea. "You think he might have been…"

"It's possible," Kaito shrugged, "you're the detective."

Kudo sighed and stood up. It all made sense when you looked at it like that. Suicide. So often he dealt with the dead, usually planned, some in the heat of anger, and others accidental, but suicide… he hated the very idea. Had he truly been wanting this to be murder so badly, that he ignored the very possibility of a suicide?

At the sound of feet, the two boys hurried away from the scene and watched from afar and sure enough, the same verdict was reached. Tomo Karato, age 31, had committed suicide and been washed up onto the rocky beach.

\According to investigators that passed on the information to Mouri who ranted about his "case" that wasn't a case the entire time they drove home, the guy had lost his job and his house all in the same week. His wife was sick and in the hospital and with the rising bills that continued to come despite his current predicament, he saw no way out aside from taking his own life in the hope his death insurance money might help his family. It was a sad story and one that made the entire drive back to Beika, that much more silent, because no one felt like talking in the wake of such a tragic end.

Back at the house as the boys bunked down for the night, Shinichi called out to the thief.

"Hey Kaito?"

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply.

"That case… I just…" he stopped, unsure of how to explain himself, "With what we are going through, I can't even imagine such a thing. To take my own life because I thought it was too much to handle with having lost my identity, my reputation, my pride… I don't understand even with that, how he could have come to such a drastic decision. I mean its one thing to murder another human being in a fit of rage or insanity, but to take your own life out of fear … I just don't get it."

The thief was silent for a moment before a soft sigh came from his bed.

"Fear may not have been his reasoning."

Kudo blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, oh great detective, the true depths of the human heart. You say he took his life out of fear, his fear of the future, his fear of failure, but… perhaps he did it out of love, out of desperation, out of… devotion."

Kudo frowned. "Devotion? He took his own life when he had a wife who needed him. That isn't devotion, that's selfishness KID."

Kaito was silent, his own thoughts and emotions jumbled.

"Is it selfishness, to want the pain to end? Is it selfishness, to want to help your family the only way you know how? Perhaps it is and perhaps he was too hasty in his decision to take his own life, but… can we call it selfishness, when in the end, his life is over and his wife's can continue, free of debt?"

"But it was her husband," Shinichi stressed, "come on Kid, you can't be telling me you would want your loved one to die for you? What if it was your spouse, your siblings, or your parent? What if someone close to you died for your sake? Wouldn't that be a selfish decision? Would it be right?"

Kaito closed his eyes, flashes of fire and screams of fear and panic rushing through his head as he let out a shaky breath.

"That's the question isn't it?" he whispered into the dark, "what is wrong and right, when your last action might mean your own death, but the life of a loved one. What are morals, in such a plight?"

Though the question was asked, neither had an answer they felt acceptable and so both went to sleep, fighting to keep their own personal demons at bay.


End file.
